Return of Death's Son
by Polaris Aries Black
Summary: Faced with Sirius' death, the last thing Harry needed was to have his friends leave him, yet our favorite dark-haired wizard finds himself alone in his greatest time of need. But all is not lost, Harry has family in a powerful place, the Underworld, and they've had enough with how the wizards have been treating their son.
1. Chapter 1

By Polaris Aries Black

The Return of Death's Son

Chapter 1

_**Twice-Blessed Child**_ _Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover_

_Summary: Faced with Sirius' death, the last thing Harry needed was to have his friends leave him, yet our favorite dark-haired wizard finds himself alone in his greatest time of need. But all is not lost, Harry has family in a powerful place, the Underworld, and they've had enough with how the wizards have been treating their son._

_Credit goes to __**Undercover Operative**_ _for the summary (with some changes to fit my story) as I borrowed it from the challenge. They also created this challenge that has stoked my creativity and so I just had to write this story._

**Rules**

· Harry is the Son of a canon God pairing, Greek or Roman. E.g. Zeus and Hera. Hades and Persephone. Mars and Venus. _How Harry got to the Potters is up to you._

· Harry's friends must all turn their backs on him. Whatever reason you wish to use is fine, just make it interesting. _This rule doesn't apply if, and only if said friends are Demigods as well._

· When Harry dreams of his godly parents he only hears their voices, he doesn't know who they are until they claim him at CHB. _Harry can get hints and can be 100% sure but his parent cannot confirm it and claim him until he reaches the Camp._

· Harry befriends a canon Demigod from CHB that is NOT Percy or Annabeth.

· Harry must have some form of -kinetic power. _E.g. hydrokinesis, pyrokinesis, umbrakinesis… Google them if you don't know what I mean._

· At least ONE person from the HP-verse must be a Demigod and show up at Camp after Harry arrives. _Neither of them can know the other is a Demigod until then however._

· For whatever reason you choose Harry MUST be taken on the Quest for the Lightning Bolt. _Maybe there is an added line in the Prophecy (Book) or his parents order him to go with Percy._

**Forbidden**

· Demi-Titan Harry. _Harry cannot be the son of a Titan. (Titans like Aphrodite and Hecate do not count as they are classified as Gods)._

· Harry forgiving his old friends._ They turned their backs on him, he can't forgive that now he knows what real friendship is._

· Harry joining Voldemort. _Even if you make Harry Dark he still wouldn't join Voldemort._

**/ / / / /**

Harry Potter watched his beloved godfather fall into the veil as if it were on slow motion. He could see the shock and fear replace the arrogance on Sirius' face. Harry was snapped out of his trance the moment Sirius disappeared and he took a running start to go save him. There was no way he would lose any more of his family.

Suddenly before he could make it more than a few steps a pair of arms wrapped around his torso holding Harry's battered body to his chest in an iron like grip. The young teen struggled with the person holding him all the while screaming his agony of losing the only parental figure he had in this world.

The grief lanced through his body and spread throughout him making him feel the crushing pain a hundred times stronger. He was hurting so much that he didn't even notice when something in him burst free. That the part of him that was locked up was ripped open and a connection he didn't know he had sent a signal to the other end.

**/ / / / /**

Harry Potter sat on the ledge of the astronomy tower looking out at the star filled sky with not a single cloud disrupting the view. However the beauty was completely lost on him as he stared unseeingly into the night sky wondering why fate was so cruel to him. The tears that had splashed his cheeks had long since dried as he felt like he didn't have any more tears to cry.

This was his last night at Hogwarts and tomorrow he would go back to living with the Dursleys. That was not something he was looking forward to. It seemed his problems kept getting worse and worse. Not only was he dealing with another death that was entirely his fault _again_ and having an ominous prophecy hanging over his head, but even more hurt was piled on top of that.

His friends had cut him deep and he couldn't even fault them for it.

Their words had pained him and added to the grief he was already feeling with Sirius' death.

_He had been going to visit Hermione and Ron in the hospital wing when he had overheard the conversation between them. Harry had been standing in front of the semi open doors underneath his invisibility cloak when he had first caught wind of what they were saying._

_"I can't stand this Hermione!" Ron sat up in his bed his pale face rapidly taking on a red hue._

_"What Ron?"_

_"You know what!"_

_Silence was his answer._

_"I'm done risking my life for the bloody boy-who-lived. He almost got Ginny and I killed. Not counting the fact that he led Sirius to his death." His supposed best mate hissed his hands clenching into fists. Harry felt his heart clench in pain at the statement but knew that it was true._

_"Ronald!" Hermione scolded._

_"You know it's true, Mione."_

_"I know," she said quietly. "I mean I understand how you feel, really I do. I'm just a kid and I don't want to fight dark wizards. I want to learn and maybe become a teacher. Fighting in a war is not something I want to do and if I stay friends with Harry…"_

_"Yeah, I mean he's an okay bloke but I know he's going to die. Dumbledore said so, right? It's better we cut ourselves out of his life before we get hurt too much. Or die with him." He mumbled the last part quietly._

_"At first I wanted to be his friend since he's so famous because I a muggleborn could use a friend in such a high place. But I did start to like him laziness and all. It's just I can't fight with him. I'm actually thinking of leaving the country."_

_"Yeah I'm going to visit Charlie in Romania this summer. I'm done being the sidekick. This is not my fight and I can't watch Harry die. I may not like him all that much but I'd rather save myself the heartache."_

_"Sirius died and I just can't bear the thought of losing my parents. I don't want to end up like Harry alone and then die that way knowing that you were never truly loved." Hermione said quietly._

_It was at the point where Harry quietly made his escape to the highest tower at Hogwarts._

He was alone.

There was no one in his life that he could count on.

Harry couldn't even hate Ron and Hermione from breaking off their friendship.

If he had a choice he'd stay out of the fight too.

Although Harry questioned himself of what was there to lose when he had nobody left. Sure, he had Remus but he was so busy with the order and just not Sirius. There was something about his godfather that he had clicked with more than any adult he had ever known. Now he was lost to him and never coming back.

The black haired teen looked down at his dangling feet and the ground that seemed so far away from him. There was nothing left for him. Even if he did manage to survive the war which was unlikely with whatever Ron had meant. He had no one he could call family or really even friends. There was literally no one he'd want to live for.

His parents were gone.

Sirius was gone.

Now Ron and Hermione walked out of his life.

What made Harry so unlovable?

_Harrison,_ a dark voice sounded in his mind causing Harry to jump and almost fall off the tower but his fast seeker reflexes kept him from falling. _Good boy would hate to have you die when I finally have you within my grasp once more, my son._ The person in his head sounded amused although there was something about him that seemed so familiar but Harry couldn't place it. He chose to ignore the 'my son' part while furiously trying his best to do something like occlumency since he didn't trust hearing people in his head. He idly wondered if he finally had gone mad.

_Hmm as amusing as the flimsy shields you are trying to put up they will not work, Harrison. You are a part of me which gives me access to you even if you had the strongest shields it would not work. Although your Mother would keep me from abusing this privilege so do not worry. Not that I would like to experience a teenager's mind. I do have better things to do than snoop through my son's head after all._

"Who are you? Why do you keep saying son? My parents are dead! Blimey I think I've finally gone round the bend. I shouldn't be hearing things that aren't there." Harry mumbled glaring at the moon as if it were its fault.

_Your adopted parents are dead, yes. Now your biological parents on the other hand are very much alive. Now for your first question that I cannot answer but in time I will, Harrison._

"James and Lily are my parents. This is a dream. Yes all it is a dream and I will wake up in Gryffindor tower and this had never happened."

A wave of power filtered over the connection causing Harry to shiver as he felt something that couldn't possibly be human in the link. _Believe me now that you are awake,_ the voice hissed.

Harry nodded rapidly and whatever the man had sent him was gone in a blink of an eye.

_Good,_ the man praised and Harry bit down the urge to snap that he wasn't a dog.

"So you're claiming to be my father?" He asked skeptically.

_Yes I am your father._

"James Potter was my dad." Harry said stubbornly.

_Like I said you were James and Lily Potter's _adopted_ son. You belong to me and my wife. _

Harry shook his head at this. A part of him wanted to refuse but he didn't want to piss of this voice as he could clearly recall the amount of power backing the man that was claiming to be his father.

"What are you? Can you at least answer me that?"

_I am a Greek god and your Mother is a Greek goddess which put together makes you a twice-blessed demigod. _

"There such things as gods?" He asked feeling a headache coming on with all this information.

_Yes Harrison. _He could practically feel the sigh that escaped his supposed Father.

"This is all just too much."

_I told you I should have been the one to tell him,_ a woman's voice joined the conversation making Harry let out a startled yelp. _Hello darling,_ she greeted her voice soft and sweet. Everything he would have pictured a Mother's voice would be.

"I'm so confused," he moaned running a hand through his hair.

The woman chuckled gently while he could vaguely hear the man muttering under his breath.

_Your Father's right. Harrison, you are a twice-blessed demigod. That means you have two gods for parents. That makes you stronger than a demigod._ She explained in that musical voice of hers.

"If you were both my parents wouldn't that make me a god? I mean isn't that how it's supposed to work?" Harry scratched the back of his neck still not sure if he was dreaming or not.

_No it doesn't always work that way. Most of the time that would happen but you are not the first child between two gods had who was born mortal. It usually happens when two mortals are seeking a child for themselves for whatever reason and sometimes two gods will answer their call instead of one. It really depends. But then that makes the child a twice blessed demigod. Though they are very, very rare._

"Is that what happened with Da- I mean James and Lily?"

_No you are a special case, darling, though we will get back to that at a later date._

"Okay so I'm a twice blessed demigod, so what happens now?" Harry asked though he was still trying to wrap his head around this whole evening. It would take a good night of sleep to probably come to terms with all that had been discovered tonight.

_There's a package behind you by the entrance to the tower. There is a portkey in it that will take you straight to Gringotts in Diagon Alley where you will talk to your account manager to set things up. Then you will be coming to Camp Half Blood._ The man spoke and Harry got off the ledge very carefully and saw the black box sitting there. Harry wondered how it had gotten there without his notice.

"Wait what's Camp Half Blood?"

_It's a place for demigods to go and train and to be safe from the dangers of our world,_ the woman explained a little more in depth about the monsters and camp.

"Great just what I need," he muttered.

_Harrison sarcasm doesn't become you,_ she scolded although he heard the snort that came from the man. _Make sure to gather all your belongings because you will not be coming back to Hecate's school._

_We must go now,_ his Father's voice said and he could feel them slowly leave his mind.

"Wait! When will I know your names?"

But they were already gone.

Harry picked up the small box before making his way to his dorms.

He hoped he would find the time to process everything later on.

**/ / / / / **

**To continue or not to continue? That is the question.**


	2. Chapter 2

**By Polaris Aries Black**

**I apologize for the wait for this chapter. My muse pretty much abandoned me, but I have finally been able to push back my writer's block. **

**I've got three other chapters written so far. **

**So…**

**If you still want to read than let me know. I do realize it has been a very long time since I first posted. It would be nice to know if there is anyone still wanting to read. **

**/ / / / / **

He slipped on his invisibility cloak which had been on the floor next to the box. After tucking the package from his parents into his side he began to make his way to Gryffindor tower. It was quiet and dark in the corridors of the castle and the gloomy atmosphere soothed him, because the loss of Sirius was so fresh. It was hard for him during the day to see everyone around him in a much better mood than him.

Yes, there was plenty of fear going around now that the Daily Prophet had announced the return of Voldemort. But the war hadn't really sunk in yet to those who had not just lost the only parental figure they had in their life.

A thought crossed his mind as he whispered the password to the Fat Lady who grumbled at being woken up. He _did_ have parents if he believed those voices in his head, he reminded himself quietly making his way to the fifth year boys dormitory. Harry couldn't help, but feel a little bitter that they had never before now talked to him. If they really were his family why had they let him be abused and feel worthless at the hands of the Dursleys? It didn't make sense. Didn't they care about him?

Maybe it was all a lie or perhaps he _was_ dreaming.

Both were possibilities. His traitorous heart that hoped for any sort of family didn't want to resent them for suddenly popping back into his life. He wanted to hold onto them, because Harry didn't want to be alone anymore. Before coming to Hogwarts he had always been alone, but it all changed when Ron sat with him on the train. It was all gone now what with Ron and Hermione turning their backs on him.

Sirius dying hurt the most even though he had known his ex-friends longer. His godfather had supported him and loved him like Harry was his own. He brushed a tear away from his eye as he started to quietly pack his belongings into his trunk. His wand tip barely glowing with a lumos as to not wake his roommates.

He shrunk his trunk and pocketed it in his robes.

Harry looked around at the dorm he was leaving, and couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been like if he had been just a normal kid. No boy who lived, no expectations, loving parents and family. He shook his head clearing it of a dream that would never be possible.

Maybe life as a demigod would be better than a life as the boy who lived.

**/ / / / /**

Harry picked himself off the floor of the portkey room in Gringotts. There was an amused looking goblin standing before him. He rolled his eyes trying not to let his embarrassment show so clearly on his face. It was probably beyond his capabilities to be able to use a portkey or floo without face-planting. Maybe if someone taught him the proper way to use both transportations he might have had a better chance of landing a little more gracefully.

"Mr. Potter," the goblin spoke once he was on his feet. "I am Account Manager Darksteel for the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Follow me. We will take this conversation to my office." Darksteel said without bothering to wait for Harry's response as he was already leaving. The teen was quick to follow after him. The walls were covered in tapestries depicting bloody battles of goblin rebellions Harry noticed while he looked around. There were a lot of winding hallways and he was sure he would never be able to find his way back. Finally, they came upon a large brass door with the nameplate of Darksteel on it.

There were all kinds of different weapons mounted on the walls, but other than those the room was what someone would normally expect of a high class office. Harry took the seat Darksteel motioned to as the goblin moved to sit behind the spacious mahogany desk.

"I need you to confirm who you are before we go any further." Darksteel said pulling out a sheet of parchment and a wicked looking dagger. He slid both across the desk towards Harry. "Drop three drops of blood onto this, and it will confirm your identity."

He took the dagger and pierced his thumb with its sharp blade and let the three drops of his blood fall onto the parchment. When he looked back at his thumb he noticed it had already healed. He put the dagger next to the parchment. The blood seemed to be sucked into parchment and then suddenly red lettering appeared on it.

_Name: Harrison James Potter_

_Parents: Undetermined Father, Undetermined Mother_

_Adoptive Parents: James Potter, Lily Potter née Evans_

_Status: Twice-Blessed Demigod, Wizard (Blessed by Hecate)_

_Magical Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Ancient and Noble House of Potter, House of Peverell_

Harry was disappointed since he still didn't know his parents name. He was almost sure their names would have shown up. A sharp intake of breath had him looking up at Darksteel. "What?"

"There hasn't been a twice-blessed demigod since the time of the founders," he said awe clear in his voice. "And to have been personally blessed by Hecate…" Darksteel trailed off.

"She's the goddess of magic, right?"

"Yes," the goblin answered.

"Aren't we all blessed by her?"

The account manager shook his head. "For us goblins are ancestors had been blessed with magic by Hecate and it has passed down generation after generation. Wizards are the descendants of Hecate's children. No one has been blessed personally by the goddess in a very long time."

"What about muggleborns?"

"They come from squibs having children with muggles."

"Oh," Harry thought that made sense.

"Now, Mr. Potter I was alerted you would be stopping by and I was to give you some paperwork so you will be prepared for the journey to Camp Half-Blood."

"You knew I was a demigod?"

"Yes, but I didn't know you were a twice-blessed."

"So you could tell me one of my parents right?"

"I can't Mr. Potter because you will only find out when your parents claim you."

Harry shoved down the disappointment.

"Here is paperwork with your visa so you will be able to stay in the United States." Darksteel put a folder in his hands. "In there is also your vault holdings and other things you will need to know about your accounts. Finally, your parents have asked us to hold off paying for next year's schooling at Hogwarts since you will not be returning there."

"Yeah they told me that."

"Then Mr. Potter I have placed all revelant paperwork you may need in the folder and I believe we have covered all the business I was supposed to go over with you." Darksteel said. "Unless you have any questions?"

"None that I can think of at the moment," Harry replied truthfully.

"Then I will take you to the room you entered in and give you the portkey that will take you to just a little outside of Camp Half-Blood."

Harry nodded as he stood up. Nerves and anxiety were wreaking havoc on his heart as he knew he would be leaving soon. It was ultimately a new adventure one that Harry wasn't sure he was prepared for. He fingered the ring with an imprint of a skull with what looked like green fire surrounding it. It had come with a tag that simply said wear it at all times. He had found it when he grabbed the portkey from the package his parents had sent him.

So lost in his thoughts he was surprised to find himself back in the room he landed in.

"Mr. Potter here is your portkey. It will activate in one minute," Darksteel said handing him a fake galleon that goblins used for portkeys. "I wish you the best of luck, young demigod. After all you're going to need it."

The last thing he saw was the goblin wearing a bloodthirsty smirk on his face.

**/ / / / /**

**Still with me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**By Polaris Aries Black**

**Return of Death's Son**

**Chapter 3**

**/ / / / / **

Harry Potter fell hard on his landing from the portkey. He blinked up at the evening sky as he had fallen onto his back. After taking a few deep breaths he slowly got up so that the little bit of nausea he felt from the vortex that was the magical travel method wouldn't make his dinner reappear. Once he was on both feet he looked around at the clearing he found himself in. In the near distance he could see a tall pine tree with what felt like a heavy magical ward clinging to it. He now knew which direction he should head in.

Before starting to walk to the entrance of the camp he checked his back pack to make sure he had everything. There were a few Weasley joke products the twins had given him that couldn't be shrunken so they were the only things that were really making his bag bulky. His shrunken trunk was in there as well. On his right forearm his wand was attached to it in a holster. It was another gift from his unknown godly parents.

He cautiously began to make the trek to the hill with a pine tree on it. The forest was eerily silent which only caused his anxiousness to heighten. Harry straightened his back and made sure to check the area around him every few steps. It wouldn't due to not be aware of all of his surroundings. It was just at the point when he thought that he could make it to the camp unscathed since no monsters had deemed him important enough to try to kill him when he first noticed them. He stopped at just the bottom of the hill holding his breath as he didn't dare look even further up to see them in the trees.

They were a type a bird that he had never seen before but they by no means looked harmless. Harry could just tell that those beaks and sharp feathers could do a lot of damage. He breathed in a shaky breath and that was all those birds needed to try and kill him. He threw an arm in front of himself as if that could protect him from the flesh tearing beaks. He found something building inside of him due to his desperation and just as the first bird got in reach of him something inside of him exploded.

A dome shape of darker than black shadows that gave a haunting feel sprung from his left hand creating an impenetrable shield. It gave him a precious few minutes to drop his bag and try to find a way out of the dangerous situation. He barely paid any attention to the beaks and feathers that acted like arrows clanging against the shield of shadows that he somehow created. Harry could feel himself being drained from using so much of his energy just by bending the shadows to his will. He was forced to take a step back as the birds pushed harder and harder against his shadowed shield. It must have been his good luck that made him step on his bag with a loud Weasley joke product beneath his heel. It was their experimental _crackle and boom doom_. The object was a circular pendant with a rune inscribed into a button to turn it on. The thought behind it was that it would make loud crackle and boom noises that echoed around the area it was turned on at. Harry was pretty sure that the twins had plans to use it in the Great Hall at Hogwarts because even though it gets turned on the sounds come from everywhere making it impossible to know where it originally started at. So it was perfect to cause a harmless scare and to annoy the professors.

Now that Harry had stepped on it causing the crackles and booms went off causing the birds to scatter in fear. He moved the shield made entirely of shadows to one side and held the golden crossbow that appeared in his right hand and the already sharp bronze tipped arrow in place. The shadow shield dissipated now that his concentration was broken. Just as he lifted the crossbow to use the sudden knowledge of how to use one was implanted in his memories and he could hardly hear a feminine voice whisper your welcome in his ear. He used the muscle memory to take down the fleeing birds with the arrows that kept magically appearing in the crossbow. The sounds of the twins' product had drawn the attention of some of the campers and suddenly he was not the only one trying to take down the birds. There were several teens now using bows and arrows and doing a much better job of taking the monsters down than Harry did.

When the last of the birds escaped or died in a golden dust Harry felt the complete exhaustion he now suffered from take over his sweat covered body. He sluggishly grabbed his bag from the forest floor just as the crossbow disappeared in a shimmering glow and the ring was back into the original skull version it had been before it had changed seconds before the golden weapon appeared. He could vaguely remember the bulky ring turn into twisting emeralds carved to look like tiny vines, but he hadn't gotten a good look at it considering that he was trying not to die.

He had barely made it through the heavy magic feeling ward before darkness took over his vision and he lost consciousness.

**/ / / / /**

Hades looked away from the viewing mirror that he had created to see his son make his journey to Camp Half-Blood. It was mostly luck that Harrison had when facing the Stymphalian birds, but regardless he had done Hades proud. His only regret was that the shadowy shield the boy created would draw unwanted attention from those on Olympus to him. Although it wasn't certain which parent Harrison belonged to except the fact that it was a god associated with the Underworld due to the shadows he used.

Luckily, none of his previous demigod children had been able to make an impenetrable shield out of shadows with their will alone that could be used in battle. Zeus will not be able to pinpoint Harrison's godly parentage from the brief fight. It was most likely the fact that Harrison had magic and was personally blessed by Hecate that he was able to create such a thing. After all magic was about will and belief so it was certain that his demigod powers were now completely in sync with his wizarding gifts.

The Lord of the Underworld sat back in his throne as he made the viewing mirror disappear. Ever since Harrison unlocked the connection between them the boy had also began to unravel the binding that hid his twice-blessed demigod heritage from everyone including Harrison. It was the only way to keep his son safe until the time he could protect himself so Hades did what he had to do to protect Harrison when his son had been born.

Now it was time for his son to do what The Moirai had so long ago foretold.

**/ / / / /**

**Reviews are lovely and appreciated.**


End file.
